vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Saudade
|singers = Sweet ANN |producers = Junypai |links = }} Background "Saudade" is the winning first place entry of the VOCAMERICA Sweet ANN original song contest. Succeeding versions Lyrics Note: According to Junypai's Google document for this song, the lyrics were slightly altered due to how ANN and Miku pronounced the words. Sweet ANN Version = Ah another day, a second chance, I see An isolated me, a sensibility Left with your senseless touch But yet, you're, my only tied link When touched your notes, they sing When strung, a fire burns An alter ego, left So lifeless, alone But deep inside, you are So breathless, departed to me And now, my sole recital And as divided as I am Disheartened Hidden not by choice Forsaken Touched by distant crowds So far away My only friend A dissonant harmony Not everything is what It seems Concealed by… Gleam that draws by lies so dull with... A cry that pleads for affection Yet acts so silently Again, my lone recital So In a sight, I see A distant melody, That bridges you and me A symphony But left alone untouched So speechless, detached to me You never spoke a word You never sought my guide So emotionless, and deep inside You meant the best to me, but differ to my own needs And now, the curtains rise We tried connecting to the mass Unwillingly Spoke to open crowds Beyond the way Pushed for social change Hopelessly And in the end, A discordant melody We felt a censure Cut from those… The favored Sadness they imposed Aggressively The lonesome light, so expressingly Longing a single touch And now, the curtain falls But through that time We had our laughs and shared Along the timeline Our sight, a voice, that reigns unchained Yet aged, it all resets, arid Our curiosity Composed but chained Sometimes we ask Can it just stop Our wistful air So bright yet cold Our sadden minds Not fully mused So hear my song Not just a story Neither told bad, Nor told with glee A word it says A meaning phrased What was it called? Ah, we’ll call it reality |-| Miku Version = Ah another day, a second chance, I see An isolated me, a sensibility Left with your senseless touch But yet, you're, my only true link When touched your notes, they sing When strung, a fire burns An alter ego, left So lifeless, alone But deep inside, you are So breathless, departed to me And now, my sole recital And as divided as I am Disheartened Hidden not by choice Forsaken Touched by distant crowds So far away My only friend A dissonant harmony Not everything is what It seems Concealed by… Gleam that draws by lies so dull with... A cry that pleads for affection Yet acts so silently Again, my lone recital So In a sight, I see A distant melody, That bridges you and me A symphony But left alone untouched So speechless, detached to me You never spoke a word You never sought my guide So emotionless, but deep inside You meant the best to me, but differ to my own needs And now, the curtains rise We tried connecting to the mass Unwillingly Spoke to open crowds Beyond the way Pushed for social change Hopelessly And in the end, A discordant melody We felt a censure Cut from those… The favored Sadness they imposed Aggressively The lonesome light, so expressingly Longing a single touch And now, the curtain falls But through that time We had our laughs and shared Along the timeline Our sight, a voice, that reigns unchanged But aged, it all resets, arid Our curiosity Composed but chained Sometimes we ask Can it just stop Our wistful air So bright yet cold Our sadden minds Not fully mused So hear my song Not just a story Neither told bad, Nor told with glee A word it says A meaning phrased What was it called? Ah, we’ll call it reality External links * Google Docs Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Sweet ANN Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku